Shut up
by In the Silence
Summary: Naruto has finally had enough. Oneshot songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simple Plan's "Shut up". I have no money so don't sue.

"Hh-hey guys sorry…sorry I'm," Naruto panted as he ran up to his squad. He looked worse for the wear, cuts and bruises adorned the visible skin, and his clothes were ripped in several places.

"Hmm... so you finally decided to show up. Well, as punishment take a lap around Konoho," stated Kakashi ignoring Naruto's disheveled looks.

"What!" yelled Naruto his face pale, "You're late all the time!"

"Hmm…mah go on now it takes awhile to get around especially during the festival," Kakashi said dismissing Naruto.

"Umm…can I run around the outside?"

"No, that will take too long and I'm not waiting all day for you, now go."

"Fine…"

Coughcoughpant

Naruto stumbled onto training ground seven, falling face first onto the ground. He groaned.

There you go 

"Jeeze Nauto! First you're late to training then you take _1HOUR_ to run around Konoho. It would have taken me half that time, and Sasuke-kun even less," screeched Sakura dismissing Naruto's beat up appearance. He looked worse than before, no simple run could have done that to him but of course no one noticed or cared.

You're always so right 

"Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said weakly as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"_SORRY_, is that all you can say!" Sakura screamed hitting Naruto back onto the ground. As Naruto groaned in pain, Sakura ranted.

It's all a big show 

" I can't believe you Naruto! You do you think you are? I have a life, things to do people to see. I don't have time to spend wasting on waiting for you. How could you be so selfish!"

It's all about you 

Naruto slowly got up once more and if one looked closely they would see something out of the ordinary, something very unlike the Naruto most knew. Naruto was looking at the ground but if he were to raise his head the emotions in his eyes would cause a person to step back at the intense anger found there. Angry at his Sakura-chan.

**You think you know**

"Why were you late!? You know what I don't care."

**What everyone needs**

He flinched, his fists tight, arms tense. These were sure signs of anger but Sakura was oblivious.

You always take time 

"You know you need to train! You're horrible; you can't even mold chakra right! Yet you claim to be better than Sasuke-kun when you know you aren't and you never will be. Sasuke-kun is the best rookie genin in Konoho he had a better chance of being Hokage than you."

To criticize me 

What came next was a surprise but it shouldn't have been all the signs were there yet had been ignored.

It seems like everyday I make mistakes I just can't get it right 

This was Uzumaki Naruto, the dobe, the fox brat, and the one who had a crush on Haruno Sakura. He would have never hit Sakura ever. Yet he did. In a quick movement Sakura was on the ground with Naruto standing over her.

It's like I'm the one you love to hate but not today 

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

Sakura stared up at Naruto in shock holding her bruised jaw.

So shut up, shut up, shut up 

"Just_SHUT UP_ already! I don't need to know how bad I am at things. I know I need to train!"

Don't want to hear it 

"Naruto…I uh---"

Get out, Get out, Get out 

"Just stop talking Sakura you're such a hypocrite. I know I need to train but you do too and yet you don't. All you care about is getting your precious Sasuke-kun on a date! Don't you realize that in a real fight your not being able to even protect yourself puts the who team in danger! And you call me selfish! You don't care about anyone but yourself not even sasuke!

Get out of my way 

"Naruto---"

"No, no excuses! You're nothing but a dead weigh to this team. You need to start acting like a ninja Sakura because I would rather not be on a team that could get me killed. I have enough people wishing for my death and I don't intend to give them the satisfaction of it.

Step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me 

"So just shut up Sakura, you're nothing to me anymore."

**Nothing you say today is going to bring me down.**

Through out Naruto's whole tirade Kakashi and Sasuke could only stare. They have never seen this side of Naruto before. He was downright scary like this. They've seen Naruto angry yes, but never this angry and never directed at one of them. After Naruto had fallen silent for a time Sasuke finally worked up the nerve to say something to Naruto.

There you go 

" Hey dobe quit being a idiot what she was saying was only the truth,"

Your never ask why 

"And don't be so dramatic, no one wants you dead, " Sasuke stated with a sneer taking in Naruto's beat up frame but dismissing it as the dobe's inability to do things correctly.

It's all a big lie 

**Whatever you do **

**You think you're special**

"Shut up Sasuke. You are just as bad as her. You think your special because you're the last Uchiha. Everyone must bow down to you, the_all-powerful Uchiha Sasuke_. I sorry _Uchiha-sama_ I did offend you," Naruto retorted sarcastically.

But I know, and I know 

"You're the idiot, not me. No one likes you for you only for your name. You look down on everyone as inferior to your Uchiha blood. One day that's going to get you killed."

And I know, and we know that you're not 

"You think you're better than me and you might be, but I am catching up."

You're always there to point out my mistakes 

"I do a couple things right, but one thing wrong and your there to laugh at my failure yet you're jealous to see my improvements."

And shove them in my face 

" All you seek is power Sasuke and that will get you nowhere fast."

It's like I'm the one you love to hate 

"You hate me for improve faster than you are. It makes your blood boil to think that the official dobe of the class could _surpass_ you."

But not today 

"So don't lecture me on the truth. You avoid the truth and when it comes to me, you nothing of my life how would you know whether or not someone wanted to kill me?!"

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

"What do you mean I avoid the truth?" Sasuke asked anger coloring his voice.

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

" You have everything Sasuke. Fame, respect, money, you once had a family. You have everything I want and will never have! Yet you brood about how bad your life is never thinking about others. There are people out there who have it worse!"

**Step up, step up, step up**

"Your talking about yourself, what happened to you and does this go back to what you said about people wanting to kill you?" Sasuke asked intuitively eyes narrowing, his anger had lessened.

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

Is gonna bring me down 

**Is gonna bring me down**

"Just leave me alone Sasuke, you've never cared before and I don't want your help anymore."

Will never bring me down 

"I want to know. Tell me," ordered Sasuke

"Oh so now you are ordering me around? But fine if you really want to know I'll tell you." Naruto put on a bitter smile.

Kakashi who had stayed out of the "conversation" until now interrupted.

Don't tell me who I should be 

"Naruto I don't think this is a good idea---"

And don't try to tell me what's right for me 

"Shut up Hatake, its my right to tell them. And it's not like you care about me anyways. You hate me just like everyone else does, it only your obligation to your sensei that keeps me on your team. All you care about is the precious Uchiha just like everyone else. I'm only the fox brat. Right?!"

Don't tell me what I should do 

" You'll leave me the first chance you'll get. I guess I'm lucky you don't want to kill me like so many others."

**I don't wanna waste my time. I'll watch you fade away.**

" So go teach your Uchiha and leave me alone."

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

"So you want me to tell you? You guys know the story of the Nine Tailed Fox right and how the Yodaime Hokage killed it by sacrificing his own life?" Receiving nods in return he continued.

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

" That story's a lie."

"What are you talking about the 4th Hokage die and the Kyuubi is gone?" Was sakuras quiet question.

"Oh that part is true but the bijuu can't be killed. Does is make sense that a mere human could kill a demon much less the greatest of all demons? No it doesn't so the only thing the 4th could do was seal it. Now a rock or a tree wouldn't be strong enough to hold even the weakest bijuu the only thin strong enough was a human. A baby to be exact, their chakra coils still undeveloped could mold with the bijuu's chakra forever in trapping it in the body of the newborn baby. When the baby died so did the demon."

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto in horror. They understood where the story was leading. Kakashi looked on resigned to the fact that Naruto was going to tell them the truth that had been so long kept secret.

Nothing you say today 

**Is gonna bring me down**

"I can see in your faces you know the rest of the story. Yes I was that baby. I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in my stomach. See?" Naruto showed them the seal on his stomach.

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

"I was unfortunate enough to be born on October 10th without a mother or father. Why not use an orphan who had nobody but himself to feel the repercussions of housing the Kyuubi, no family to feel the wrath of the surviving population of the Kyuubi attack. " Naruto said continuing bitterly.

**Don't wanna hear it**

"So that is what I meant when I said people want to kill me. Everyone except a select few want to see me dead. Many have tried to kill me in a verity of ways. Poisoning, strangulation, drowning, and more. There have been more assassination attempts than I can count."

Get out, get out, get out 

Sakura gasp in horror at the life revealed before her.

**Get out of my way**

"And today is the worse day of all. My birthday yes but its more of a curse. You see this festival going on around us? Well is brings back unpleasant memories to many. Most won't attack me only glare in hatred and spit on me. I can handle that. Some will only attack me if they see me so I try to avoid the villagers as much as possible. Some though actively seek me out and try to kill me wanting to be seen as heroes if they succeed. It's not just the villagers but shinobi too. "

**Step up, step up, step up**

Naruto quickly turned to Kakashi pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That's why I didn't want to run around the inside of the wall Kakashi! I didn't want to come near the villagers!"

You'll never stop me 

Kakashi was taken aback at first but realized the truth in Naruto's words and looked the ground in shame. He just as quickly turned and looked at Sakura.

**Nothing you say today**

"And that's why I was late Sakura I was getting beat up and that's why I took forever to run one lap around Konoho. I had to do more than just run I had to _RUN FOR MY__LIFE_!"

Is gonna bring me down 

Sakura looked to the ground tears cascading down her face. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

**Bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

"Happy now Sasuke! You got what you wanted! Now do you see your not the only one who has had it rough!?"

**Won't bring me down**

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change but if you looked close enough you would see an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

Bring me down 

**shut up, shut up, shut up**

" I am tired of it all from you guys from the villagers. I am tired of living but I won't get in I won't give up. It would only make everyone in that village happy if I decided that life was too hard. I am Uzumaki Naruto I never give up! I will be Hokage! Nothing you guys or anyone can say will change that!"

**Won't bring me down**

Naruto turned to go, heading toward the forest " I'll see you guys here tomorrow. Have fun at the festival." With that Naruto was gone fading in the darkness of the forest. Leaving behind a very humble and morose team seven.

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction tell me what you think. I except all reviews the good, the bad and the ugly. I need them all to improve my writing skills. Thanks and until next time -In the Silence


End file.
